Todo o Nada Por Ti
by dinas'moon'E53
Summary: Harry es derrotado por alguien misterioso, Voldemort se aprovecha de eso y ha llevado al mundo en crisis dividiéndose en tres, y una joven bruja hará lo que sea por su amor perdido aunque sea viajando en el tiempo. Esta historia es Mía, no la robe soy (dinas'moon) pero por problemas de cuenta hice una nueva...
1. Mundo Apocalíptico

**Mundo** **Apocalíptico**

02/05/1998

 **Casa** **de** **los** **Gritos**

 **un** **año** **antes**

\- Por favor abre los ojos!!!… no me dejes, por lo que mas quieras, todo menos tu!!! por favor!!!! Severus... por favor!!!

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que nadie se había dado cuenta que ya habían perdedores y ganadores... nadie se podía creer tampoco que Molly Weasley fue asesinada por Rodolfus Lestrange, antes de que esta matara a Bellatrix Lestrange cuando luchaba contra Ginny Weasley, pero este fue vencido por Arthur Weasley cuando vio a su esposa caer al suelo, no pudo con la ira y ataco, pero se olvido de alguien mas Bellatrix...

Luego de esto en la batalla primordial... Lord Voldemort contra Harry Potter, este ultimo estaba por vencer... Neville acababa de decapitar con la espada de Griffindor a Nagini, la serpiente mascota de Voldemort, en fin, todo iba bien y cuando Harry estaba apunto de quitarle la varita (que de hecho era suya)...

 **Entonces** **ocurrió**...

Alguien lo ataco con un Petrificus que dio de llene a Harry obvio Voldemort aprovecho y su Avada Kedavra llego a Harry... nadie supo quien fue el cobarde... no fue ningún Mortifago ya que todos tenían ordenes del mismísimo Voldemort de que el único que podía atacar a Harry Potter seria el, y obvio no fue tampoco ninguno de la Orden del Fénix y mucho menos alguien que estuviera en la batalla... Voldemort no le importo mucho ya que esa confusión le dio la victoria y como fue el quien le dio el tiro de gracia a Harry, la varita de Saúco lo reconoció como amo y ahora si Lord Voldemort:

 **Tenia** **todo** **el** **poder** **en** **sus** **manos**

Había ya pasado un año y no importaba quien fue el que mato a Harry, fuera quien fuese obtuvo lo que quiso, Voldemort gano y todos los sacrificios que dieron, tanto inocentes... durante años fue en vano, muchos resistieron, pero fue nada comparada con los muchos otros que se unieron a el... Gran Bretaña fue consumida en su totalidad y Voldemort se hizo Gobernador Supremo tanto del mundo mágico, como el mundo muggle, estos ante el horror de ver a esa serpiente semi humana huyeron no solo del país, sino también del continente...

Varias de las Organizaciones Mágicas del Mundo Mágico como El Macusa, en Estados Unidos aceptaron a refugiados.

La cosa no acabo ahí, no, se decidió que por El Bien Común, se tenia que aislar el país y así se hizo, tanto el gobierno muggle como el mágico unieron fuerzas y crearon La Gran Barrera, que eso, algo así como una muralla... y todos dirán, ¿que acaso Voldemort permitirá eso?, bien la respuesta es SI, Tom Riddle detestaba a los sangre sucias y despreciaba a los muggles, si ellos querían eso, bien, solo era cuestión de tiempo para acabar con todos ellos...

Aun así, no todos lograron escapar y fueron prisioneros, los muggles que contaban con mayor suerte fueron torturados y asesinados, otros en cambio no la tuvieron y fueron no solo golpeados o mutilados, no las mentes retorcidas de lo Mortifagos era mucho peor... los metían en embrujos y maldiciones y eran vilmente esclavizados, si creían que un elfo domestico tenia una vida miserable, ser un muggle era mucho pero, no solo eran esclavizados, eran violados sin importar edad, eran solo marionetas de carne y hueso... un verdadero horror!!!.

Todos en el mundo estaban preocupados por esas personas y se hizo un trato con Voldemort que tuvo que cambiar parte del plan original y acepto con mucho recelo tanto a los sangre sucia, y bueno también a los mestizos, a cambio de la gente común... así se hizo.

A pesar de todo eso, fuera de La Gran Barrera, no todo era diferente, como la magia ya no era un secreto por obvias razones, se creo una organización unida tanto de gente muggles, como de magos y brujas, en ese aspecto los hijos de muggles y los mestizos fueron de gran ayuda para poder ayudar a ambas partes a entenderse ya que estar ocultos ya no era una prohibición así como el de usar magia y ahí todo se fue al demonio.

Todas las creencias que los magos y brujas temían se hacían realidad, hubo muertos y una futura guerra en progreso, y aunque muchos se lo replantearon varias veces no había muchas opciones, Voldemort era la solución...

Es bastante curioso y alarmante como todo esto ocurrió en tan solo un año, pero así fue, todos actuaron a la velocidad que con la que su capacidad lo permitía, los magos y brujas, fueron mas rápido y es por eso que existe La Gran Barrera, los muggles, actuaron algo lento por no poder ver y detectar magia, pero cuando algunos magos se acercaron a ellos todo mejoro, o eso se pensó. No hay que olvidar que hay una guerra donde ninguna de las dos partes se va a retractar...

 **Casa** **de** **los** **Gritos**

02/05/1999

-Por fin, me tomo algo de tiempo, quizás mas del debido, pero al menos lo he conseguido. -dice una mujer alta que esta cubierta por completo con una capa, así que no se le puede distinguir...

-Al fin podre acabar con este maldito infierno al que ahora llaman mundo, lo haré de raíz, aun si eso significa que tu ya no me ames, -dice la mujer, mientras sostiene entre sus manos cubiertas con guantes, la imagen de alguien sobre su pecho. -Severus, prometo que todo acabara, que cambiare todo, y juro que cambiare tu destino para que no sufras, mientras seas feliz... -dice derramando lágrimas... -lo bueno es que Harry me dio tus recuerdos, sin ellos todo hubiese sido bastante complicado, tuve que revisarlos varias veces para verificar que no hubiera nada de mi en ellos que no fuera mas que cosas sin importancia, cuando los recibas seré simplemente para ti una insufrible sabelotodo...

Así la mujer hace girar un artefacto que no es mas que un gira tiempo, pero no uno común y corriente, no este era especial, por que fue manchado con magia negra para poder ser utilizado correctamente...

-Adios 1999, espero que te pueda cambiar para mejor, y no para peor, aunque dudo que haya un futuro peor del que estoy por escapar... -dice la bruja mientras hace girar el artefacto mágico...

Bueno este es el primer capitulo, espero que guste...

Ok, esta historia es **_Mía , _**de dina'moon, pero por problemas de cuenta tuve que hacerme otra cuenta para poder publicarla, _otra vez_ , bueno al menos corregí las faltas de ortografía...


	2. De Nuevo Tú

**De Nuevo** **Tú**

1975

 **Howarts** **Escuela** **de** **Magia** y **Hechicería**

Una bola de luz de energía azulada aparecía en medio de lo que en su momento fue su guarida La casa de los gritos, la chica no sabe que paso y en ese momento por toda la energía que a utilizado cae desmayada, quizás en otras circunstancias eso no hubiera sucedido, ella era una bruja realmente fuerte y ya había utilizados en otras situaciones un gira tiempo, pero ahora era una situación complicada, había utilizado magia oscura para darle mas poder al objeto mágico y había pasado hambres y varias heridas que no ayudaban a su situación...

En una habitación continua había cuatro chicos que al oír tal ruido sacaron sus varitas y salieron a buscar lo que fuera que lo hubiera causado...

-Quien...? - quedo muda la pregunta al ver a la chica en el suelo, James Potter fue por ella y solo logro escuchar un nombre...

-Snape... Severus Snape...

1999

 **Mientras** **tanto**...

Voldemort había cambiado de idea al eliminar a los hijos de muggles y mestizos, ya que cada día había menos magos y brujas y la verdad los pocos de sangre pura o iban en contra suya, como Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbotton o todos los Weasley, o eran unos completos inútiles buenos para nada. Se había dado cuenta que aquellos que tenían al menos una pizca de sangre muggles eran en su defecto mas fuertes y poderosos que aquello que no, el mismo era una prueba de ello, aun así no era muy conveniente que sus seguidores lo supiera, porque aunque quisiera o no, los muggles serian en su defecto un problema en el futuro... Por eso decidió mejor eliminar a los muggles, proteger a cualquiera que pudiera usar magia, clasificar aquellos que son poderosos sin importar su clase y buscar formas de que esta gente se uniera a él...

Aún así había muchos encontrar suya, muggles en su mayoría... Y los ineptos de la ya acabada Orden del Fénix, ellos no eran muchos, pero aun así eran un problema, ya que o eran hijos de muggles, o mestizos... La verdad ya se estaba cansando de ello, tenia 72 años y esto era una gran perdida de tiempo, aún odiaba y detestaba a todos lo muggles y aún quería que todos aquellos impuros que se decían magos o brujas desaparecieran, pero era mejor darles tregua, como bien dicen: Sino puedes con el enemigo, uneteles...

Y eso ocurrió, Voldemort decidió que por el momento era mejor dejar creer al todos que había cambiado de opinión y dejar unirse a el tanto a los sangre sucia como mestizos... Los tontos muggles y los otros gobiernos mágicos se habían unido para derrotado y lo habían encerrado en el continente y crearon lo que ellos pensaban era su cárcel: La gran barrera al principio pensó que era su fin, pero mientras mas pasaba el tiempo, se dio cuenta que eso era la solución...

Pronto los muggles se dieron cuenta que los magos eran demasiado peligrosos y poderosos, no sólo tenían además bestias inigualables... Eran igual que ellos, y los pobres que no podían ni siquiera ver eran los mas indefensos, pronto es alegría de que la magia existía y que unicornios y hadas existían, se volvió en hombres lobos y vampiros, pronto la gente empezó a temer y a atacar...

Los magos y brujas no se quedaron atrás... Ellos vieron con horror como empezaron a ha acercarse a ellos primero con entusiasmo y luego por conveniencia... Iniciaron con cosas pequeñas, como transfiguarar objetos pequeños, cambiar un color, arreglar cosas rotas o simplemente transportarse a otro lugar a exigir que crearan posiones de buena suerte, cazar a criaturas mágicas y meterlos en zoológicos, empezaron a acorralar a simples niños para hacer que hicieran magia para ellos, empezaron a asustarse de esa gente que eran por exterior inferiores a ellos, pero eran con horror más horribles e inhumanos que varios magos oscuros que ellos hubiesen conocido, los muggles querían su magia, y al no tenerla empezaron a pelear para que si no eran ellos dueños de la magia nadie mas lo hará...

 **Se** **inició** **una** **guerra**

1975

 **De** **nuevo** **en** **el** **pasado** , **Presente**

-Albus esta chica esta en malísimas condiciones... No solo esta deshidratada, sino que además tiene heridas en todo su cuerpo... No se que fue lo que habrá tenido que pasar, pero me asusta mas quien fue quien le hizo esto...

Dice la enfermera Ponfrey... Mostrando el brazo izquierdo alarmante mente... En el se leían las palabras: Sangre Sucia...

-Bueno ya hable con James Potter y sus amigos y me dijeron que o único que la chica logro decir fue el nombre de un estudiante... Severus Snape... ya mande a Minerva por el... Y en cuanto la chica este consiente haga que nos diga lo ocurrido...

-Bueno Albus no es que te juzgue o que piense que los estudiantes pueden mentirte, pero creer lo que ese chico Potter diga en contra de Snape... No es lo mas confiable, no crees?

-Bueno en otras circunstancias estaría de acuerdo contigo Poppy, pero fue eso lo que la chica dijo...

Hermione escucho todo y cuando el director Dumbledore se iba a retirar ella logra hablar

-No fue Snape, el jamas dañaría a alguien a menos que fuera sumamente necesario... -dice mientras se acomoda en la cama

-oh!! Pero chica que haces te vas a lastimar, lo que debes hacer es descansar, - dice alterada Poppy

-No se preocupe Poppy estoy bien y además lo que le tengo que decir al director es mucho mas importante... -dice esto mientras mira fijamente al director... -si por favor me deja hablar con el director a solas se lo agradecería mucho... -dice esto dando una pequeña sonrisa a la enfermera, lo que hace que esta se retire de la habitación...

-Bueno ya estamos solos, si me dices tu nombre y de que escuela...

-Director creo que usted ya se dio cuenta de ello... se que ya vio mi gira tiempo, así que eso me ahorrara muchas explicaciones...

-Bueno aclarado ese punto jovencita, dime como te llamas, cuales son tus intenciones y que tiene que ver Severus Snape en Todo esto...

-Bueno, me llamo Hermione Granger, mis intensiones director es poder ayudar y evitar todas las muertes posibles... Y sobre Severus... Bueno director eso no se lo puedo decir...

 **Pasada** 1 **hora**...

-No puedo creer todo lo que me has dicho

-Pero es verdad, Harry hubiese podido ganar la guerra mágica, pero alguien lo ataco por la espalda...

Hermione le había contado a Dumbledore todo lo que ella y sus amigos habían hecho desde que entraron a Howarts, como Harry era atacado cada año, como de se enredaron toda la verdad respecto a la futura muerte de los padres de Harry que eran los Potter, de que Peter Pettigrew lo había traicionado y como no quería que Harry pasara por lo mismo, le hablo de los Horrocruxes, después de todo esta era la única forma que se encontró para poder derrotar a Voldemort sin tener que sacrificar vidas, y no llevar a su amigo a vivir con los monstruos que eran sus "tíos", como sea, ella tenia que salvar a sus amigos y a todos aquellos que en esta época habrían sufrido, incluso podría cambiar lealtades, como bien Severus le había dicho, pues si de algo estaba seguro es que si no lo hubieran rechazado y menospreciado el no hubiese sido un mortifago, incluso podría hacer que Narccisa y Lucius Malfoy de unieran a ellos, después de todo ella se había dado cuenta que no eran del todo malos, Narccisa le había salvado la vida a Harry y Lucius le había salvado en la mansión Malfoy, Severus le había contado que no eran malos, y que de nos ser por esa educación tan Sangre Purista ellos no serian tan desagradables, quizás eso sería de ayuda, además también podría salvar a Régulos Black, el hermano de Sirius, por lo que ella y sus amigos habían averiguando, Régulos habría traicionado a Voldemort y se había robado el Guarda Pelo de Salazar Slytherin, para destruirlo, aunque murió en el intento y su hermano Sirius jamas se entero de ello..

Y Hermione habría seguido pensando en las mil y un posibilidades de cambiar lealtades ganar aliados y tener mas gente infiltrada en las filas de Voldemort, cuando la profesora Mcgonaball entro con un joven de cabello negro largo hasta el contorno de su cara..

 **Entonces** **todo** **se** **fue** **al** **Carajo**...

Cando lo vio entrar por la puerta... Fue como en cámara lenta...

-Director Dumbledore, aquí esta el joven Snape, aunque sinceramente dudo micho que el joven haya hecho algo contra la joven...

El joven Snape la vio solo por un instante y supo ella que no podría vivir sin él...

-Bueno Profesora Mcgonaball es que la señorita Granger ya despertó y me ha dicho lo ocurrido, y en efecto como lo ha dicho Severus Snape no esta involucrado... Pero me alegro que lo haya traído y por favor necesito ahora a James Potter, Sirius Black y a Remus Lupin y a cuanto al joven Pettigrew, hablare con el mas tarde... -dice él...

-Director, -Mcgonaball miro a Hermione y luego le dedico una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y se marcho por los demás...

-Bueno, señorita Granger cuando este mas recuperada me encargaré personalmente de su situación, por ahora me retiró..

-Señor director yo también me puedo retirar, después de todo como de seguro la chica le ha dicho ya, yo no tengo nada ver en este asunto así que mejor me retiro...

Sin dudas para Hermione era algo surrealista, le recordó tanto al Snape de sus primeros años, eso sin dudas, pero a la vez tan lejano a ella, y aun así pareciera que Dumbledore se dio cuenta de ello...

-Bueno sin dudas se puede marchar, lamento la confusión, ya la señorita Granger ya me aclarado todo y no se preocupe, hablare seriamente con sus compañeros para que no lo vuelvan a molestar...

La cara de Severus era todo un poema, no solo por lo que acabara de oír, sino por que por primera vez en su vida alguien se había disculpado con él.

Miro nuevamente a aquella chica y vio un brillo en sus ojos que no supo porque lo calmaban de una manera sumamente alarmante, ni siquiera Lily lo veía de esa forma y eso quizás fue lo mas inusual, porque esa mirada era misma con la que Lily miraba a Potter ahora que eran pareja, quizás la chica se había golpeado la cabeza muy duro y lo confundía con alguien más, como sea que haya ocurrido no pudo evitar ver colgando en su cuello un frasco pequeño, fue raro pero no podía quitar su vista de ahí, como si algo en el lo atrajera.

Severus Snape, se dio media vuelta y así como llego se marcho, Hermione se dio cuenta entonces que quizás fue bueno contarle todo o casi todo al director, por que por como lo veía, ella no podría con esta misión sola... Y lo pensaba mientras sujetaba con su mano derecha un pequeño frasco que seria toda la ayuda que ocuparía, pues en el estaban las últimas memorias de su amado, pero en estas estaban las memorias completas en las que encontraba ella, por supuesto que las que le dio Snape a Harry eran reales, él había amado a la madre de Harry por décadas e incluso fue por ese amor por el que el arriesgo su vida, y Hermione podía entenderlo, cuando Harry le contó lo que había visto pensó que Severus no la habría amado tanto como a Lily y eso le dolió profundamente, pero aun así fue a la casa de los gritos para verlo por ultima vez, mientras los chicos iban por los demás horrocruxes, cuando llegó el aún respiraba, le sonrío y le entregó su varita de pino negro con núcleo de membrana de corazón de dragón y un pequeño frasco, la vio a los ojos por primera vez le dijo " ** _TE_** **_AMO_** ".

Hermione no pudo contra ese recuerdo tan lejano y rompió a llorar, había pasado ya un año y aun así pareciera que lo acabara de ver tirado en la casa de los gritos, y si era sincera consigo misma verlo nuevamente le hizo darse cuenta que no lo perdería otra vez, soltó el frasco y se dio cuenta que cada momento feliz que vivió con él, no eran muchos, pero si los suficientes para crear un patronus muy fuerte, decidida guardó el frasco debajo de su ropa y sonrió, ahora el tenia su edad y tendría la oportunidad de enamorarlo otra vez...

Bueno aquí va el segundo capítulo explicando un poco la forma de pensar de Voldemort y como se desarrolla el futuro, la inspiración de esta historia me vino cuando me vi en la tele

X-men: Días del futuro pasado.

Y bueno espero que les haya gustado...


	3. Aún sigo aquí

**1975**

Parecía mentira, pues aun Severus no comprendia como fue que todo pasó, pero si sabia quien habria sido, por lo menos quien habria iniciado tal acto.

Habria pasado por lo menos una semana y al parecer tanto Potter y Compañía, habrían dejado de molestar, ademas de que por fin la vida le sonreía pues hacia apena una hora, acababa de terminar de leer lo que sería sin dudas la mejor carta del mundo, pues le llegó una carta de su madre **_Eileen Prince,_** para decirle que por fin había dejado al vago de su padre, y decidio regresar con su familia de sangre pura, los **_Prince,_** y no es que le molestara, en absoluto, o quizás si porque ya no veria a Lilly a placer, lo comprendia claro, ahora una cosa era que su madre reecapacitara y se fuera con su familia y otra que se lo dijera por medio de la carta, mentiria si dijera que hubiese deseado ver la cara del tipo siendo minimo torturado por el patriarca de la familia Prince...

 _ **Una Semana antes**_

 _-Prof. Mcgonagall, -dice Dumbledore, -podría traer al los alumnos, James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, con el Sr. Petigrew, hablaré luego..._

Snape sale de la habitacihabitacion...

Hermione encara a Dumbledore

Pasa una con explicaciones de lo ocurrido en el futuro

-Es increible lo que me cuentas pequeña, en verdad todo eso ocurre, en verdad tantos errores cometi que prácticamente deje morir a mis alumnos. -dice un Dumbledore acongojado, serio y triste...

-Lamento decir que sí Profesor. Pero es por eso que estoy aquí, sé que no se debe, pero es algo que se tenía que hacer, -contesta una Hermione decidida.

-De acuerdo, por el momento no es recomendable que salgas en cama, asi como tampoco de la habitación, luego pondre el regla todo este asunto... Hablaré con los los jovenes, y pondre un hasta aqui del asunto del que me has comentado sobre Snape y su enemistad con Potter y compañía... -Dumbledore se retira y deja descansar a Hermione...

Hermione solo piensa en Severus, asi que decide que si va a cambiar la vida de todos iniciara con la de su amado...

 ** _2000_**

 ** _El presente futuro de Lord Voldemort_**

Entonces ocurrió, bueno en realidad no lo creyó no por que pensara que no ocurriria, sino por la probabilidad de que tan desesperados estuvieran los magos, pero pasó, y ahi estaba él, Lord Voldemort en lo que fue el Ministerio de Magia, ocupando el puesto de mayor rango en la comunidad mágica y escuchaba a los portavoces de varias comunidades magicas, para que dejaran entrar a lo que seria su propia Nación mágica, (Asi como el Dr. Doom de Marvel).

Bueno no le puede sorprender, ya que varios muggles, habian matado a varios magos, brujas y niños y niñas, eso no le acongojaba, pero fingir que lo hacia, hace las cosas mas fáciles... Voldemort lee el nuevo período de la mañana...

Esta claro que empezará a seguir nuevamente...

 **PERIÓDICO: El Profeta**

 **NOTICIAS MAGICAS MUNDIALES**

Por decreto de la O.N.U Gran Bretaña se separa del continente Europeo.

Y con la ayuda del miles de decenas de magos y brujas de todo el mundo, buscan, y rescatan a todo ser con magia.

Los Squips, también cuentan, ya que se descubrió que con un buen tratamiento mágico, estos pueden utilizar magia. Basta con sólo sentirla... También cuenta la conección con animales, aclara El Hospital De San Mungo, para Heridas mágicas.

Varias multitudes de muggles empiezan a recobrar los recuerdos que habian sido extraido por Aurores... Se cuenta que es debido a la falta masiva de la magia...

Lo que fue Gran Bretaña ahora se llamara: Mundo Mágico (chiste para los que vieron y crecieron con los padrinos mágicos.)

Después de varios meses se declara de Lord Voldemort, antes conocido como, Tom Riddle, sea el que gobierne al nuevo mundo...

Los magos por fin se unen

Se decide que todo lo que Gellert Grinderwald decia sobre la superioridad de la sangre es verdad y se habre Doctrina al respecto...

Voldemort sólo ríe de lasituación... Y cierra el periódico

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Bueno como veran al fin actualice, espero les guste la nueva situación y ademas decidí crear este tipo diario, para explicar mejor como va el desarrollo del mundo paralelo de donde viene Hermione._**

 ** _Y sip, es como la saga de Trunks del futuro, de Dragon Ball z, espero que este mundo no acabe como el de Trunk de Super..._**


	4. Casualidad o Destino?

**1975**

Bueno, Hermione no sabia siquiera por donde empezar, se encontraba atrapada en todo este asunto y aun no sabia por donde espezar, sabia que Harry habia sido asesinado, pero tambien sabia que ni fue por causa de Voldemort, eso hubiera sido una respuesta muy sencilla de explicar, no, Voldemort no lo mató, no por que no hubiese querido, sino porque no había forma, hasta claro, cuando mataron a Neville , y Nagini, a Ron...

Ron... Hermione queria mucho a Ron era y fue su amor platónico, hasta que se dio cuenta que el ni era la clase de hombre que quería, fue allí cuando todos sus problemas aparecieron.

Cuando Victor Krum se fue y todo el torneo de los tres magos acabo, se dio cuenta que buscar a hombres que solo piensa en quidditch no eran lo suyo, a ella solo queria a alguien que supiera hablarle de todo, quería a alguien que tuviera la misma pasión que ella por los libros, por saber más de ese mundo que del cual queria saber todo.

Fue cuando Snape apareció, bueno mas bien cuando el profesor le puso una calificacion errónea a su exámenen y queria que se la corrigiera, pero ese pequeño, pequeño detalle no paso de largo para ella como si para Ron y al mismo Harry, que solo pensaban que era algo que Snape hacia para fatidiar, tanto a él como a sus amigos.

Cuando fue a tocar a su oficina, y supo que no habríria, no tuvo mas remedio que irse, fue a dar un paseo por el patio de la escuela y solo se quedo allí, era prefecta y como tal, estar a altas horas de la noche no era problema, se quedo en un árbol, que era su favorito, no era el más, bonito, pero su ubicación le daba cierta discreción.

Entonces lo vio de la nada aparecer, herido, cansado y aparentemente casi sin vida...

 **2000**

Cuanto mas lo piensa menos lo cree, sigue sin hacerlo, ya que.o eran los resultados que esperaba tener, pero allí estaba él, siendo proclamado con alegría?, mentiria, pero al menos los que eran de afuera de Gran Bretaña lo apreciaban por ayudar a la comunidad magica mundial, ya no le temian o eso aparentaban.

Cuando se logró al fin poner en paz a todo el escandalo de la magia, se decidio al fin que los magos y brujas se exiliaran ya que la religión lo prohibia, básicamente todo se convirtio en un nueva cacería de brujas...

Todo eran buenas noticias para él, pues mientras mas caos hubiera fuerafuera de la barrera, mas seguidores tendría, y esque su plan cambió, y pues de eso se alegraba, podía ahora podía matar muggles a diestra y siniestra, sin ser catalogado por alguien despreciable, ya que mientras más mataba mas segura la gente se sentia, o eso decía, francamente le daba igual, pero como se divertia con ello...

 **1975**

A Hermione no le dejaron terminar de recordar el como inicio esa rara relación con Snape, puesto que nadie la conocía, puesto que le fue arrebatado, no fue hasta que el se fue que lo logró entenderlo.

Snape le borro la memoria y no fue hasta que murió que sus memorias regresaron con ella.

Ahora todo le parecia lejano pues el Severus de esta época no solo no la notaba, sino que su amor, como ella bien sabia, era de otra, la cual no valoraba en lo absoluto, quizás ese hecho la hacia feliz, pero al mismo tiempo cruel, puesto que su infelicidad tambien era la suya...

La puerta se abrio y de ella Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin y Lily Potter entraron, con mas y un preguntas escritas en todas sus caras, el ambiente se tenso hasta que Lily hablo.

-Escucha no entendemos bien lo que ocurre, asi que por favor explícanos que ocurre, quien eres y de donde conoces a Severus. - dice Lily con una mirada desafiante y preocupada al mismo tiempo

-Exacto, que tiene que ver Quejicus en todo esto- habla un James Potter con aires de superioridad

-Sinceramente me va lo que pase con el graciento, pero quisiera saber tanto como como mis amigos por que el tipo es siquiera importante

-Sirius, basta ni es tiempo de esas cosas, disculapa a mi amigo, suele ser un poco impulsivo por decir lo menos.

-Si dejaran hablar a la alumna quizas sus preguntas sean contestadas, no es así, señorita Granger?- Dice de la nada un Dumbledore detras de ellos

-Profesor Dumbledore!!!

-Pero mentiria si no dijera que tambien estoy impaciente por saber más, ya que a obviado cosas, o me equivico

Hermione solo escuchaba, cuando todos se callaron, al fin hablo

-Bueno, como iniciar, ah, si, bueno primero, se llama Severus Snape, no Quejicus, no Graciento, espero que eso se les logre grabar, ahora, quizas sean demasiado inmaduros, pero eso no quita que piensen que por ser o tener mas, crean que oueden tratar a todos como quieran y eso lo digo por ustedes dos - señalando a Sirius y James

\- Y crean lo que crean, Snape es mas importante de lo que creen, de el sin que el ni siquiera puedan verlo, depende tanto el futuro de todos...-

Hermione calló, y con ello las explicaciones.

-Solo les pido, que no molesten mas a Snape, si resulta todo a como lo planeo, espero poder asi resolver parte del problema.-

Nadie en la habitación lograba comprender esas últimas palabras pero hasta que se dijera otra cosa, no podian hacer nada.

Hasta que una pregunta al aire complico las cosas a Hermione.

-Y donde esta Peter Petigrew?

 ** _Continúara..._**

 **Ok, se que no tengonperdon de Merlín , pero apenas pude tener tiempo y mas importante, inspiración, ahora la historia va symamente lenta, pero la histori la tengo grabada en la cabeza, solo que no he sabido poner en escrito...** **Tratare de poner mas empeño en esto.**


	5. Pase lo que pase: parte 1

**1975 - Howarts**

Aún no lo lograba superar, había estado esperando poder hablar con Severus, y cuando por fin se atrevio a hablar con él, lo hecha todo a perder?, aunque realmente con Snape nunca se sabia...

 _Hermione estaba contandoles a los Merodeadores y a Dumbledore sobre quien seria Snape en el futuro, les diria que, (bueno quizas asustaria un poco a los chicos), les dijo que parte de la culpa era de ellos por la forma en que lo trataban y humillaban, los chicos trataron de justificarse, pero Hermione ya no caia en ese tipo de cosas, igual solo les termino comentando que ese comportamiento terminaria llevandolo a tomar malas desiciones y con la mala suerte de lado de Voldemort. Cuando Hermione les dijo esto último lo chicos pudieron ver realmente lo que hacían, quizas incluso pudo ver en sus ojos algo de lástima, y odio, pero se debia aque les conto sobre Harry, pero omitiendo el nombre, pero si diciendo que seria el hijo de James y ahijado de Sirius, no dijo el nombre de la madre, porque James y Lili aun no eran una pareja, por lo menos oficial, y no podia hacer que ambos se odiaran, de eso dependia la vida de Harry._

 _Bueno como era de esperarse James y compañia se molestaron demasiado, mas cuando llegó la parte donde mató a Dumbledore, estaba segura que que Dumbledore iria tras él, hasta que tuvo que decirles que todo lo hizo por el mandato del mismo director y que era un spia doble, donde era el spia de Voldemort por peticion de Dumbledore y que a la vez era el spia de Dumbledore por peticion de Voldemort, pero que en realidad le era fiel al director de Howarts y que era el confidente y mas fiel de la Orden del Fénix, y que aun ahi tenía que fingir para que terminaran no desmintiendolo por si acaso alguien fuera capturado, claro obvio omitiendo su relacion con él, y ademas tuvo que decirles el como murió y el como Harry se entero de esta verdad, les mostro el frasco con los recuerdo que llevaba en el cuello, y aunque querian ver esas memorias ella se negó diciendo que no podia ya que esas memorias no las podria ver nadie más que el mismo Snape, pero a su momento, los chicos se enojaron por ello, pero Dumbledore no, y por eso se alegró._

 _En fin cuando se fueron ella pudo dormir tranquila sabiendo que poco a poco cambiaria la historia del hombre que amaba..._

 _Cuando se levanto a los tres días y sabiendo todo lo que ocurriría Dumbledore decidio mandarla nuevamente a las clases para que no sospecharan de ella, aunque ella en realidad estaba satisfecha con la desicion ya que nunca acabo su último año, la pusieron en Griffyndor y pues se tuvo que poner al corriente, fue a la biblioteca, su lugar seguro y fue alli donde lo vio..._ _Hermione se sento y se puso a leer los temas que Lili le dio. La biblioteca estaba vacia, o casi, Severus estaba en el ultimo rincon casi escondido a la vista, pero siendo fin de semana, no sorprendia tanto, era una fortuna que todos estuvieran en las mismas clases y el mismo año. Cuando estaba por terminar de leer se dio cuenta que ya era de noche, Snape estaba igual de sorprendido, no porque fuera de noche, sino por verla ahi, de repente su corazón empezo a latir con fuerza, él tenia esa misma mirada cuando la encontro en aquel árbol ..._

 _\- Que haces aqui Granger?_ _(hasta repitieron lo mismo)_

 _-Pues lo mismo podria yo decir lo mismo no?. - Hermione siempre habria disfrutado desafiando a Severus, y pues no podia desperdiciar este momento_

 _-Si, pero yo pregunte primero, y por si no es obvio estaba estudiando- contesta Snape con un deje de sarcasmo que a ella siempre le habia atraido de él._

 _-Entonces no creo que tenga de contestarte lo que yo hago, - Estaba por retirarse y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, cuando al dirigirse a la puerta de salida se da cuenta que no podia moverse, pareciera que estaba petrificada y asi era, ese idiota, pensaba._

 _-No me dejes con la palabra en la boca, no seas maleducada, además solo preguntaba, porque aparte de Lili, ninguna otra_ _persona perteneciente de Griffyndor viene aqui, si claro no es para perturvarme, asi que te despetrifico y tu me contestastas como se debe, estamos claro, - dice Snape mientras camina hacia ella, su aliento le pega en la cara y si no fuera por el hechizo estaria segura que lo besaria, su aliento seguia oliendo desde entonces a yerbabuena. Snape la despetrifica_

 _-De acuerdo, -Snape le ofrece la mano_

 _-Disculpa entonces, -Hermione le da la mano -Es solo que igual que a ti me sorprendio un poco que aun estuvieras aqui- intenta enmendar ella las cosas-_

 _-No hay problema, estabas poniendote al corriente de todo no? - dice quitandole el hierro al asunto, pero con una pregunta en el aire_

 _-Si, Lili fue muy amable de darme sus apuntes, ademas de darme los trabajos que llevaba hasta el momento, -dice_

 _-Si, ella es muy buena persona, pero creo que sabras a donde quiero llegar, dime de donde me conoces? -contesta sin tapujos_

 _-A que te refieres?- me hago la tonta_

 _-De acuerdo, no te conozco, pero por alguna razón actuas algo rara, no sabria explicarme- En ese momento no sabia que pensar, ya que mas que nunca me le latia el corazón, ya que habia olvidado que este Severus era mas abierto a diferencia de su contraparte del futuro, el no tenía aún tantas heridas y sabia que aún contaba con la amistad de Lili._

 _-Disculpa, es solo que pense que... No mejor olvidalo, empezemos de nuevo, Hola soy Hermione Granger y soy perteneciente a la casa de Griffyndor -digo extendiendo la mano, él me miraba algo desconfiado, pero acepta_

 _-Bueno yo soy Severus Snape, y soy de Slytherin, espero que no te haya asustado, es solo que usualmente los de tu casa no son muy amables conmigo, con excepción de Lili- me lo dice mientras me ayuda a recoger mis cosas y me acompaña a la biblioteca, yo no sé que hacer, solo lo sigo y cuando llegamos a la puerta él se detiene en seco._

 _-Lo siento, yo... Es solo que los de mi casa son algo tontos y si me ven contigo... -ya veo a donde lleva todo, y si soy sincera eso lo hace mas tierno si se puede, ya que, pero antes de que diga algo tonto lo detengo-_

 _-No te preocupes, sé a lo quieres llegar, pero si te parece cómodo podemos seguir hablando aquí, si eso no te importa claro- espero su reacción_

 _-No es lo que crees, es solo que, no quisiera que te esten molestando por entablar... Amistad? Conmigo?, -me dice eso ultimo sin verme a la cara..._

 _-Jajaja, que va te comprendo los de mi casa suelen ser algo cabezotas, así, que como repito, si quieres podemos vernos aqui a ayudarmos a estudiar, si quieres claro_

 _-De acuerdo, -me da mis cosas, -Pero **Pase lo que pase** no le digas a nadie, para no tener problemas, o mejor dicho meterte a ti en _problemas. _Bueno nos vemos luego- dice antes de darse la vuelta para ir a las mazmorras._

Realmente no sabia como tomar toda esa situación, era raro, el Snape de su epoca no era así, y si era sincera, cuando vio sus memorias tampoco lo visualizaba...

 _Hermione se retira y se dirije a su torre_

- **Pase lo que** **pase** \- dice una persona oculta

 **Ok quien ya vio los Crimenes de Grindelwald !!!! ,yo si y bieno no Spoiler, pero tienen que verla, te deja con los sesos muertos, pero como sea, a mi si me encanto esta entrega...**

 **Ahora perdón por escribir hasta ahora, tarde pero segura, aqui puse un capítulo dedicado solo a Snape y Hermione, por, porque voy muy lenta a su relacion y porque quiero que ambos se hagan amigos, inspirada en el final de la pelicula quiero poner una sorpresa que si va bien todo, se revelara dentro de poco, puse por lo menos 3 pistas para que no ses taaan forzado, ahora piensen quien es, por que Nada es lo que parece...**

 **Igual luego escribo más**


End file.
